A New Patient
by weird dream girl
Summary: When our favorite paramedic stumbles upon a nice, bubbly girl, he's told they'll met again, and they do, and his life begins to change,he goes back to the past and relives a moment in time.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am going to write a fan-fiction about the listener/Being Erica, it's about Toby Logan (the listener) and Dr. Tom and a made up doctor, they're going to be a girl, and her name is going to be Dr. Aquaya. (Bashi)**_

I don't own the characters.

One day, Toby was walking down the street, and putting up his barriers, so he could feel normal.

You see, Toby has a gift, only he calls it a curse, it's the ability to read minds.

Now, you or I may think that would be awesome, but it makes it hard for him to do his job sometimes, which is being a paramedic.

He works in downtown Toronto, and almost everyday, his mental barriers get broken and he is forced to hear everyone's thoughts, they flood his own, which makes it very hard to sleep.

Anyways, back to the story.

He makes the barriers work by clenching his hands, into fists, so it's like he's cold.

On this particular day, he was on his day-off, something that rarely happens to employees, especially in his line of work, he started whistling and walked a bit slower, he past by many people and occasionally let down his barriers long enough, to hear their thoughts.

_What is his problem?_

_I can't be late for this job!_

_I love my friends!_

"Wow that guy's cool, I wonder if I'll ever see him again"

These were some of the kinds of thoughts Toby heard when he allowed himself to, then after the listening, he was looking at the ground and made sure his thoughts were protected, and picked up some coins and bills that had fallen out of someone's pocket, he risked listening again and listened for lost money cries.

After about three minutes, a lady, around his age, with long, dark red hair, bright blue eyes ,wearing a chocolate brown winter coat, with light colours, swirling all over it, with a light purple hat and pink and black sneakers, and was carrying a blue and red spotted bag, with the name "Fruitia'a Clothes" all over in silver letters. She looked directly at him and stopped to talk.

"Hi, my name's Bashi, and I'm pleased to meet you, I know you're probably busy, but I'll help you." She introduced herself.

"I'm Toby, I'm a paramedic, today's my day-off, how are you going to help me?" he wondered.

"Oh, you'll see me later today, after you've finished your quest."

"My quest?" he thought.

"Oh, yeah, we know your secret, it's safe with us, see you!" and with that she left to go to a coffee shop and chat with her friends, who we know as Dr. Tom and Dr. Fred.

"Hey guys, I just meet the cutest guy, and he's a paramedic!" she squealed.

"Oh, that's great, isn't it Dr. Tom?" replied Dr. Fred.

"Yes, it is, should we tell her?" he responded to and asked a question at the same time.

He nodded.

"Doctor Fred and I think it's time you knew, you're joining us, and that young man you meet today, well he's your first patient" explained Dr. Tom.

"Oh, that's great, when do I get to meet him again?" she anxiously babbled.

"Well, he'll run into a problem, and then come through a door, which will let him straight to you." lectured Fred.

"You'll have a room which he can feel comfortable in, and will tell you his problems, and that's when you send him back in time." said Tom.

"He's still on his quest to locate the child with the missing money." reported Bashi.

"Okay, then it's time for your training, he'll run into you soon enough" decided Tom.

And with that, the doctors paid for they're coffee, and took Bashi to The White room to meet Lydia(Their Boss), and then they took her to Dr. Tom's room, and sat down and said" Now, some of the things you need to know,"1. all things said, won't leave this room. 2. You must tell him he CAN'T change the past, and 3. Try not to pause between things, don't go off topic, this will lead to him to wanting to read your thoughts." Both doctors said one thing and added to the third one.

"That's his secret!?" wondered Bashi.

"Wow, I had no idea, which might make things difficult."she blushed and admitted to having a crush on him.

"I guess that could be a problem then, seeing as he already has a girlfriend." added Dr. Tom.

"Oh, well I'll try not to mention it, even though he'll know anyways, with his gift" she sighed.

"I think we should leave her now, don't you think? "Tom said to Fred.

"Yes, time is running short, he'll be here any minute!" he concluded.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she said shaking with excitement.

Meanwhile, Toby had found out who the money belonged to, a girl about ten years old, going to a coffee shop, with her friends, he gave it to them and then said" Good luck" and dashed off to find the lady he'd meet who'd told him they would meet later. He heard their thoughts from around the corner and they consisted of _how he would know it was mine, I don't remember dropping it, he was pretty darn cute, wonder what his name is._

Toby grinned, that they had been thinking of him, and quickly hurried along.

He didn't know what she meant, about seeing each other later, was she a stalker?, and how'd she know his secret, did she? Or was it a figure of speech? He pondered what she had spoken to him about thirty minutes ago now, he shrugged it off, thinking "Maybe it was just wishful thinking that we'd meet" he decided that was it and walked to his car, and drove home to his apartment.

The minute he opened his door, he was in another world, there was a room, and it was filled with flowing ocean colours and assorted plants here and there and off to the right side, a water fountain, gushing and bubbling with excitement, like it was glad he was there. In another corner was a bookcase, mostly empty; and the floor, looked like it was the sand from a desert, and then another patch was deep red tiles, and then green swirls that snaked around and connected other parts, like the water and sky blues to the orange, yellow and browns of nature.

Toby was awestruck, the place was like a work of art, and then he noticed the small desk and a beanbag chair facing each other, the chair was light blue, and was a swivel and it swiveled revealing the very woman he'd met this morning!

"Well here you are, just like they said you'd be" she announced.

"Um, care to explain what this place is?" He questioned.

"Yes, it's the place you can come to, when you need someone to talk to about any of life's problems that happen to come your way." She responded.

"Okay, but how did you know I had problems, did whoever created this place tell you?" he wondered.

"They did, so take a seat and explain your predicament!" She cried, eager to know what he was all about.

"Oh, you want me to tell you about where I came from?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah I forget the whole mind reading thing, you can fully concentrate here, its sound proof, and faraway from noise of the Toronto streets" she insured him.

"Wait, that's what you meant when you knew my secret?, he sais startled," I don't know how, so let's just get started." He suggested, to change the subject.

"Sure, so how are you doing today?" she began.

"Well I'm enjoying my day-off, and I met you, so pretty good." He told her.

"Great, so am I "she giggled silently.

Toby took that awkward moment to read her thoughts

_Oh, why is this so hard, maybe I should ask him about his family, I wonder if he has one, maybe it would be easier if wasn't attracted to him, wonder why, it's probably those blue-green eyes, _she thought sadly knowing he was already taken.

Toby heard it all, even the comment on his blue green eyes.

"Hey," he said to get her attention" thanks for the compliment about my eyes, my mom is out there somewhere and yes,ah, I have a girlfriend named Dr. Olivia Fawcett." He granted, answering her thoughts.

"Man, I keep forgetting you can do that, I know this is supposed to be about you, but this is my first time being a therapist, so can you fill me in, and no They didn't have time to tell me." She said.

"Well, as you know I'm telepathic and my mom has the same ability, when I was young, our house was on fire, we survived and she grabbed my shoulders and demanded I remember that my name was Toby Logan, my real name is William, and I haven't seen my mother since that day, but I came pretty close one day, but it was a dead end" he looked saddened" I also have a brother, he's out there too, and I've never seen him since he was a little baby." He looked really solemn and grim.

"Well, don't give up looking, maybe one day, you'll run into him?" she encouraged.

"I won't , so is this it, can I go now?" he wondered.

"I guess, wait, no I somehow have to send you back in time, was there any place you would you like to go back to, any regrets?" she wanted to know.

"I've always wanted to see my mother, and see the Great pyramids being built" he said, thinking it was a joke and playing along.

"Very funny, but if you want to see your mother,I can arrange that, here you go!"

And with that final phrase, Toby was whisked off to his home when he was a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in time**

Toby surveyed the scene, it was his home alright, and it was around two weeks before the fire had started.

He went over to a pool of water, near the woods and saw he was about nine years old, he went inside and saw his mom, and his brother in his cradle. He hugged her, and said that he never wanted to leave her, because he knew her and his brother's fate.

"William, what are you talking about, one day you'll be a great person, and will help people with your gift" she assured him.

"Yeah, if I don't go crazy first." He teased.

"Will, don't ever say that, your father was a good man," she expressed, clever not to let her son see her cry" he had thought he'd had the gift under control, but that one day he got a hit that made him pass out, we didn't know what to do, we took him to the hospital, but the doctors had no idea what was wrong, they said he was calling out"Andrea, I must help her!" and then he got up and ran off to find her, he did, and she was in a lake, and could have drowned, had your father not helped, and that's when they found out, they locked him up in the mental institution, and he was let out, claiming that we were in danger, that was about two days ago, we've never seen him since he left, and hoped we would come to live with him." She ended, and sniffed, then blew her nose. She thought

_William, why don't you go check on your brother, he's probably hungry and in need of a clean diaper._

_Yes, mother._ He answered, hearing her thoughts.

Then raced down the hall to where his brother was sleeping, he took him out, and carried him back to the kitchen, where his mother was making lunch, she heard him thinking that he was getting heavy, so she turned around and took him, then told Toby to complete the lunch.

It wasn't the first time, but it wouldn't be the last, Toby had remembered this day, he would make the Peanut-Butter and Jam sandwiches, with Chicken Noodle Soup, spill some on the carpet, and clean it up with a dish towel, then bring it to the table, were they were waiting, patiently as a mother with telepathic abilities could be, at least Sam wasn't crying.

They ate in silence and then Toby took Sam for a bath and then let him crawl around the floor, then put him in his playpen, told his mother where he was going, heard the moan from her bedroom, and knew that from her thoughts of getting some sleep;

_She must be having a nap_

Then he grabbed his hat and went outside to play in the yard.

He had been playing for about fifteen minutes, enjoying the nice sunny day, when a lady in a red car pulled up in the driveway.

It was Bashi, and she went over to him and said" hi, Toby, ah William, how's it going, spending time with your mother, ready to go back?" she asked his young self.

"I'm great, yes, but could you at least tell me were I was going?" I know that in less than five days, my mother will tell me my name is Toby Logan, and Sam will be taken from us, and mom will insist, in three days we pack to go to Dad's, then our house will be on fire, and then she'll risk her life to save me, and I'll be alone again!" he cried, then remembering that his mom was sleeping, whispering added," Mom's sleeping, I'm going to watch Sam and then could you drive me, or I'll think to mom that I'm going to visit Dad, and to take care of Sam for me." He told her.

"Sure, but remember, you can only be here a little bit longer, so hurry up!" she reminded him.

"I will!"

Then he took Sam out of his playpen, changed his diaper, and made him some snack out of baby food with milk, and just as he almost forgot:

_Mom, I hope you here me, I'm going to see dad a bit early, but I'll be back soon, don't worry, Sam is sleeping in his car seat thing, be back soon._

Then ran out to see his father in Bashi's red vehicle.

Toby loved to ride in car's, he could let his mental barriers down, and when they got to his dad's he put them back up again, then climbed out, and held Bashi 's hand, she went around the corner, and waited as he rang the doorbell.

He waited, and then saw a figure move to move towards the door.

_Who could it be now? I hope it's not some kid._

He opened the door and smiled at the sight of his son, William, looking up at him.

_Mia sent you alone? He thought, a way of communicating. _

_No, I got a drive from a friend of mine, let's go have some ice cream, or just go to the park and converse in our minds, with some added white noise. _Toby smiled.

"Sure, let's go son!" they headed down the steps, and to Bashi's surprise, used Toby's "friend's" car" his dad thought

_Won't they mind?_

_Nope, they'll be back, in half an hour!" _

He hinted that to her, so she'd know when she could be in possession of her car again.

Turns out, they quickly got some sundaes to go, then went to the park, ate them, then listened to the many peoples thought's that filled the place, when they heard something funny, they laughed out loud, making people stare at them like they were crazed.

After twenty minutes, Daniel Logan looked at his watch, and saw that William's "friend" would be back to pick up their car soon, so he spoke to his son

"Will, let's get going, you friend will be angry if we don't return their vehicle!" he insisted.

"Ah, yes, let's hurry!" they rushed home, and got there, just as it was 3:30.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you William, hope I see you again" he commented, cheerfully.

"Okay, will I wait for them to arrive, bye dad, it was a great experience." He called out, loud enough for Bashi to hear.

"Good luck, say hi to your mother for me!!" was the last thing Toby remembered his dad saying, then ran around the house, and found Bashi and then climbed in the car door, and then was standing right where he came in.

"Whoa, that was wonderful and so real, but I think I made you break the rules, I wasn't to change the future, did I?"

He pointed out, hoping he didn't mess it up too much.

"Well, you went back home, took a nap, after explaining the adventure to your mother, then she made supper, and then everything went as you described." She filled him in.

"Good, it was great, I'll better go spend the rest of my day , thanks for the help, and by the way, do you happen to know someone by the name of Ray Mercer?" he asked, wondering.

"No, but I'll check it out, one last thing, you sure were cute when you were little." She giggled, still not being able to shake the image.

Toby saw himself in the park, with his dad.

"Well, thanks again, maybe next time I'll go back and see myself on the job" he stated.

Then he opened the door and was in his apartment, he heard Oz knocking on the door, and went to get it, then spent the rest of his day, outside, walking in a park, describing the day with his dad and the red-headed lady he had spent it with.

When Oz asked where he went, he said he was around the corner, and told her his memory.

Oz thought he didn't remember hearing about Toby's dad, and then Toby explained he talked to a friend of Ray's that helped him in reliving that moment.

Oz thought

_Ray Mercer, isn't that the guy who Toby sees with help with his ability?, and If he does, I'd like to meet his red-headed mystery woman._

Toby heard this

"Don't worry Oz, I'm sure you'll met her some day, maybe I'll introduce you to her tomorrow, want to met her?" he suggested.

Then they walked towards the ambulance, and drove to work, even on his day-off.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day **chapter # 3

It was 6:30 in the morning and Toby groaned as he turned over in bed to turn off his alarm clock, he glanced at it and then jumped out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead of him.

This was the day Oz had wanted to see Bashi and Toby would also find out if Ray knew her, there seemed to be a connection to her with someone he'd met, somewhere… wait, he did see some men with her at the coffee shop, the day he meet her, she was so bursting with excitement, he thought, though he would never admit it, kind of took an interest in the girl.

He hurried to get a shower, put on a bluish-gray shirt and jeans, and then grab some five dollar bills, to get some breakfast before work at the local Tim Horton's, he bought some coffee and a hot breakfast sandwich to go, then he drove to the hospital he worked at, and went to get ready for work, he saw that Oz was already there and he greeted him, and saw that he had visited Tim's.

"Hey, Toby, so I was thinking about that girl you keep telling me about, do you like her?" he asked, curiously.

"No, Oz I don't" Toby replied, trying to make it like he wasn't lying.

"Well, I think you do, so how's it going, get a good night's sleep?" he said jokingly, knowing that his ability almost always kept him up at night.

"Pretty good, for someone like me, yeah I'm doing just fine." He answered, and began eating his breakfast.

When he had finished, he put on his EMS uniform and hopped in the ambulance to begin his day.

Oz jumped in the driver's seat, and drove away, then headed around the corner and began driving on the streets, waiting for Toby to get a hit, so often he did, and after a few moments, he did, and it had to do with the red-head Oz was so curiously wanted to meet.

In Toby's Head:

_A woman, clearly Bashi is being confronted of having superpowers, and they want to know how she knows Toby, and to come with him to find her boss._

"Oz, were going to see Bashi in a few minutes, she's being taking hostage, turn right around the next corner, and then go straight, hurry!" he burst, begining to panic, because he wondered why they would what information on him, from her.

"Were almost there, here, stop here!" Toby insisted.

He got out and ran after her, following her by reading her thoughts.

_I don't know where he is, he's probably at work, helping people, or hanging with his girlfriend on a lunch break._

_I wish he was here._

_just seeing those eyes would make my day._

Toby was surprised about the thought were he was with Olivia, then again, he never mentioned Oz, he promised himself he would as soon as he found her. He wasn't surprised about his eyes again, the woman was in love with 'em.

He saw her, pushed against a wall, and the man was repeating over and over.

"How do you know Toby Logan?" The man said, getting impatient.

"I meet him in a coffee shop, and we met later at my house, please let me go!" she cried, afraid of what might happen next.

At that moment Toby chose to intervene by tackling the man, and asking him what he was doing.

"Who're you, a cop?" he drawled, getting suddenly scared a bit.

"Well, I'm Toby Logan, and this woman here is my friend Bashi, and yes,we did met in a coffee shop, and her room is wonderful, so what are you here for?" he asked the man.

"I just wanted to know who you are; she's been telling me all about you, I'm glad I met you in person." He told him.

Then he shook Toby's hand, and walked away. Toby found out his name was Gary, and that there was more to his story, by reading his mind.

"What was that about, Bashi, oh, by the way,I have someone who's dying to met you, let's go!" he urged, wanting to get away from this alley they were in.

"So who was that guy, a friend of yours? He seemed pretty mean" Toby questioned her, as they were leaving.

"No, I've never seen him before in my life," she retorted, then changed the subject by saying" so who's your friend?" she asked, curiously and excited, you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that.

"Well, his name is Oz and he's my partner, he drives the ambulance, he's really keen on meeting you." He explained.

They walked to where the ambulance was parked and the moment they saw each other, the ran over and hugged like old friends, Toby felt like he had no need to explain who they were, and went over and said "Let's get going, and finish our job and then we can all hang out and get to know each other more." Toby broke in, and feeling a bit left out.

They listened and Oz waved bye to her as she went to her car, the red one and followed them as they went, they helped a girl, whose mother was unconscious, and Toby revived her and drove her and the girl to the hospital.

Toby also helped a man come out of attempting to commit suicide, and the man thanked him, and said he would keep in touch, the last person he was a paramedic to was a simple young boy, who had lost his mother and had slipped and fallen on the pavement, he was brave when Toby cleaned his cut and put on the bandage. Toby told him that he reminded of himself, then asked for his name," Justin Stone" he replied, he was very smart for a four year old.

Toby asked him were he had last seen his mom, and he said that she was running and went around the corner, Toby told Oz to come and look after him while he tried to find his mother, he dashed around the corner and listened for her thoughts.

He found her and she was on the ground, shouting about losing Justin and that she would never see him again, Toby rushed over to her, and tried to reassure her that she was alright, and he could bring her to see Justin.

She stopped shouting and began listening to the paramedic, she thought

_I hope he's not hurt, this man seems nice, and I'll go with _

_him to find Justin._

"Okay, I'll come with you, let's go" regaining control over her emotions.

"Come on then, this way, do you need any medical help?" he asked nicely.

"No, I just want to see my son!" she explained.

They walked around the corner, Toby's arm around her shoulder, she sprained her ankle a bit, but when she saw Justin, she ran towards him and cried" Justin, I thought you were hurt, let's go have lunch." She suggested.

"Sure" shrieked Justin.

And as they walked away, Toby caught some of Oz's thoughts

_That's Toby, always saving those _who really need it, I wonder if he planned us getting together, maybe I'll ask her out to lunch…

"Toby, are you there?" Bashi was waving her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to earth.

"What, yeah, I was just thinking, let's all hang out, have lunch at a new restaurant and get reacquainted with each other, for you Bashi, how 'bout it?" he questioned.

"How nice of you to ask Toby, Oz, you never told me Toby was such a gentleman." She swooned.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot, come, we can talk later." He quickly answered, but thought

_Darn it Toby, did you have to ruin it for me, you have Olivia, or are you losing interest?, anyways I got dibs on this girl._

Toby decided to shrug it off and had to run to catch up with the two lovebirds.

"So, how about we go to that new Chinese restaurant, what's it called, um, Tao Ming Wu? Bashi wondered.

"Yeah, that's it, but Toby wouldn't like it, he hates Chinese food, guess you'll have to miss out, sorry Tob, this one's between me and her, but don't worry, we'll met you at the Tim Horton's down the street, wait for us there, see ya!" Oz smirked, grinning because he finally got his chance.

"Oh well, have a good time" he called out after them half- heartedly, but they were already in Bashi's red car and zooming off into the falling sunset, and left Toby alone with the ambulance.

He drove it back to the hospital, then took off his uniform and walked to Tim Horton's, to have some soup, the one he had to met them at, he had a feeling he would be waiting there a long time.

He paid the soup, and began eating when two men entered the store, they went over and sat down beside Toby, the first one was Ray, and he greeted Toby, and introduced this friend.

"Hey, Toby this is Dr. Tom, he works with the woman named Bashi Aquayia, he's told me all about the adventure you had, and I was going to see if he would talk to you, I, on the other hand can't wait to meet this exuberant young Doctor." He seemed excited, like everyone wanting to see her.

"Well, she's on a date, but we can talk if you want to." He declared.

"Who's the lucky guy?" wondered Tom.

"It's my partner, we're paramedics, and he drives the ambulance." Toby explained, wondering that this must be the guy he saw talking with her.

"Oh, okay, so Bashi sent you through time, was it a good memory?"

"Sort of, but I had a day to spend with my parents before I never saw them again." He said sadly.

They kept answering each other's questions and then they left, and in came Oz with the very girl Ray was so keen on meeting, so Toby said "Wait, Ray here she is!" he called out.

"Who, you mean her?"

He came running in and started into another long conversation.

Toby left and went home to have a nap, or as good as one could have, when you're telepathic, he wished he could get to know more about these Doctors that could send you through time, and the room Bashi had been given, was amazing, he was going to figure out how they did what they did, and if there were anymore people who were going through the same thing.

He ate some food after his "nap" and decided to go find Oz and ask him how the date went, he drove to his house, but he wasn't there, so he tried listening for their thoughts.

After concentrating and finally getting through to them, he found himself seeing the very room he'd somehow stumbled upon, he must have been seeing it through Bashi's eyes, or was it a Doctor she was talking to?

Toby couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw that Dr. Tom guy, and some other guy, possibly a doctor too, and then he saw Oz, and wondered how he got there, because he never saw a marked door that said

"Bashi's Magical Room That Can Send You through Time"

"Maybe, Oz is going to be sent somewhere", Toby thought, he really had to get there, he didn't know the way, but gave it a try, and opened a door, then saw that it had worked, he had arrived.

"Toby, what brings you here, are you in need of any help?" asked Bashi.

"No, Bashi, I'm fine, I was just wondering how in the world Oz got here, doesn't that fall under breaking the rules?" Toby spurted.

"No, I had permission from Doctor Fred, he's the new person, we're having a meeting, and I had hoped that you would come soon, you see, Doctor Fred doesn't have a patient anymore, his got sent to the future, so, I suggested that Oz should be a volunteer, he wouldn't be time traveling alone, but with Fred, and did you know that my cousin was the first patient of Doctor Tom, her name is Erica, she has chosen her new path and might one day join me." She rambled on.

"Oh, sorry, didn't want to waste your time, did you want to say something?" she questioned nicely.

"Erica, wow, this is so much to take in, I think I'll just sit down, do you have any fruit punch, and I could really drink that right about now." He requested.

"No, sorry, but I'll see what I can do!" she exclaimed, perky as ever, willing to carry out his orders.

She ended up sending Oz to the store and then they had a party, and after it was over, they made and oath not to speak a word of what had happened, and then went their separate ways, Toby saw Bashi giving Oz her phone number, and he decided the date went well, and he went up to Dr. Tom and asked "Why do these things happen?"

" What do you mean, that your friend has been allowed here and accepted as a patient, or that you never seem to feel right about them being together?" he answered.

"I guess, it's just, I wish it was just that simple, I know my power is used to help, but I sometimes wish I didn't have it, be normal, have a normal life, but that isn't possible." He sighed, feeling sad and ready to leave to see if Ray could help him out.

"They say things happen for a reason, but they sometimes don't turn out the way we think they would, Thomas Wagner, that's me by the way."

"Oh, nice, thanks, tell Bashi I said goodbye" Toby replied quickly, then raced out the door, he had to leave this paradise, and return when necessary, and not just to see Bashi, he was pretty sure he'd be seeing her without going for therapy, Oz would make sure of that, maybe they would hang out more, and hope that the world didn't always need him, and maybe one day, he would find his family, but that day wasn't today, but somewhere far in the future ahead of him.


End file.
